Revenge
by Let the Storm Rage On
Summary: Eris and Hades. Hades and Eris. What would happen if Eris used to be mortal and had been turned in to a Goddess because Hades had killed her? What would she do if she faced him again? Most likely...what I wrote. She would get her revenge.


**I need some inspiration. So I am writing this short one shot. Nothing is going to come from this. (Atleast I hope not.) ;) Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy since I noticed the lack of stories about Eris. And well...it's always fun to write crossovers.**

Eris sighed as she traced her finger along her globe of Earth. "There's never anything...fun. Anything...chaotic anymore. It's so dull and boring." she said, bored as her hair floated around her. She was about to turn away when she spotted some thing that intrigued her. "Hm...Maybe not so boring after all..." She chuckled before vanishing in to thin air, planning on causing chaos for poor defenseless Earth.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hades tried to shove the souls off of him, struggling as he gagged on the water and Panic and Pain watched in complete fright. "Hello, boys..." a voice came from behind the two demons. They froze, having heard the voice before centuries ago. Shaking with visible worry, they turned to see Eris watching them, amused. "Long time no see."

"E-E-E-" Panic stuttered before Pain elbowed his gut. "Eris!" Pain gasped out, disgusting goosebumps forming on his blue flesh. "L-Lo-Long time...no see..."

Eris shook her head, her hair flowing around her face and body before she walked inbetween Pain and Panic, the two immediately moving out of her way as Eris looked at Hades and how much trouble he was having. Her eyes glowed before venom filled her voice. "_SCATTER!_" The single word filled the room before the souls froze and immediately went under the water, the voice alone sending the souls into a new world of fear. Pain and Panic screeched before hiding behind a rock. Hades looked at Eris in surprise before she grew in size and smirked, picking him up by his large robes and setting him down.

"And who're you?" Hades asked, glaring at her as he straightened his robes.

She chuckled. "Hades, you don't remember me?" she asked, a mocking tone in her voice as she circled Hades. Pain and Panic gulped as they looked up form behind the rock.

"It-It's Eris..." Pain said while Panic's teeth chattered.

Hades' eyes widened in recognition of the name before Hades chuckled. "Long time no see, Eris. You're...different."

"Oh...yes. I am." Eris said, an amused smile on her lips as she moved closer to Hades, at his height as she traced his jaw with a long finger. "Do you remember the last time you saw me?"

"Uh...actually, you know, I do not. It's been a while, Eris. I've been dealing with alot of people since then." Hades said, smiling charmingly with his crooked teeth.

Eris scoffed before her nails dug into his chest. "Think. Hard. You left me to _die_." she said, anger flashing in her eyes.

"Yes, but obviously you're in great health now. Even for a mortal you scared off all of those souls."

"I'm not a mortal, Hades." Eris said before Hades' eyes widened.

"Wait...you-"

"I'm Eris. Goddess of Chaos and Discord!" she said, a chilling tone in her voice as Hades grimaced and remembered leaving her all those years ago. To be exact...it was twelve centuries and three decades ago.

-_Flashback_-

"Hades, I've done my time. I've repaid you for saving my mother's life." a woman named Anya said, looking at Hades with pure hatred. "I'm done with you." She turned to go. To leave before Hades tsked and snapped his fingers. Alexa gasped as his twisted binds formed around her, forcing her to fall to the ground as Hades stod above her.

"Such a touching rebellious streak you have, Anya. Too bad it only gets you in trouble." Hades said, shaking his head. Eris watched her friend, her plain ebony back hair falling in her eyes and her pale skin hidden under her long hair.

"Hades..." Eris said, moving towards him as Hades moved to kill Anya. Hades froze and looked at Eris.

"Yes, mortal? I don't believe I know you." Hades said, interest in the woman as he turned completely towards her and walked forward.

"She's my friend. Don't...Don't hurt her. Let me take her punishment." Eris said, pain in her eyes as Hades walked towards her.

"You don't know her punishment. Besides...I do not know who you are."

"I'm Eris. I know you enjoy making deals and I have one for you." Eris said before Hades smirked, enjoying her begging. "Release her and let me take her punishment. I don't care what it may cost me."

"Exchange a mortal for another mortal? Why should I?"

"To make us suffer. You enjoy watching it." Eris sneered before Hades chuckled.

"Well...I don't see anything wrong with this..."

"Going once..."

"Hmm...I don't know..."

"Going twice-"

"Alright. Alright. You two will be exchanged. You take her place. She goes. You take her punishment. No matter the cost." Hades clarified while Anya shook her head furiously, wishing she could argue. Eris ignored her friend and nodded before shaking hands with Hades. As soon as their hands touched Alexa was released, gasping for air as Eris cried out, feeling Hades take her energy. She closed her eyes tightly as she felt herself weaken and age. She had no idea what was happening. She just knew it hurt. And she wanted it to stop. "Your friend's punishment was death. Since you are the younger, you've given me more life to use for entertainment." Hades announced before releasing Eris' hand.

Eris collapsed to the ground, her black hair covering a majority of her small body as Anya ran off, not even looking back as she left the arena. Eris groaned as she felt a liquid on her lips and her eyes widened slightly when she realized it was blood. She moved to look up at Hades but found herself too weak. She could only watch his robes as he turned to leave. Pain and Panic, who had been watching from the stands, were looking at her with wide eyes. Closing her eyes, she expected death to just come to her.

But that wasn't the case.

A warm yellow glow surrounded Eris as she was lifted from the ground and set to her feet. Her eyes widened when she saw Zeus in front of her. "Zues..." she breathed out, inwardly wincing when she felt the pain from her efforts.

"You didn't deserve that." he told her as he walked forward, brushing her long black hair back. "But you helped our friend rather than let her die." Eris didn't answer, finding it took too much energy before he smiled warmly. "You will be rewarded for this."

The glow around Eris brightened before she cried out, feeling her wounds heal as her long hair grew longer, starting to flow in the air and around her face. Her eyes turned to some thing similar to a cat and her skin darkened to an almost purple color as her rags changed to a sleeveless purple dress that hid the rest of her body. The gold glow disappeared from around her as Pain and Panic shared a look. "Uh oh..." they said simultaniously before running off.

Zues set Eris to the ground as Eris smirked. "Since you have stopped Hades' chaos on one child, this is your reward. You are now Eris. Goddess of Chaos and Discord. You are incharge of any chaos that may happen in our world. Use it wisely, Eris." He then left as Eris reveled in her new power.

Eris only promised herself one thing. "I will seek my revenge."

-_End Flashback_-

"Come on, Eris. Baby! You know, you are the one that came up with that deal." Hades pointed out before Eris dragged her claws against Hades' chest. He winced in pain before she blew out his hair, smirking.

"How does it feel? Hercules defeated you by playing your own game, Hades." she whispered in his ear. His hands fisted in anger. He hated that name. Hercules. It left a bad taste in his mouth. "How does it feel to have a foolish mortal beat you at your own game? I only wish I had thought of doing it all those years ago..."

Hades glared at her while Eris sent him a look that said "you're so pathetic". "Why're you here, Eris?" he asked before she chuckled.

"I only wanted to give you freedom, Hades. And offer you a deal." she said, meeting his gaze with her glowing yellow eyes. He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm listening."

"Obviously you almost had Olympus before it was ripped out of your grasp. And by your number one enemy's son no less. So...you want revenge on Hercules. I can give you that." she said, standing behind Hades as she rested her hands on his shoulders.

"You can?" Hades asked, looking at her as she smirked.

"Of course. But why would I do that when Zues would _expect _you to try and attack? He'd know you'd want revenge."

"So what's your idea?"

Eris smirked. This is where she'd have to be most convincing. "Give _me _the power. And I can grab hold of Olympus. I can grab hold of the power. I can bring back little Hercules and you be in charge of your revenge."

"And what about Olympus? You think I'll just let you have it?"

"It's payment. For me giving you Hercules." Eris said as if it were obvious.

"Well...I don't see any thing bad in this deal. As long as you keep up your end of the bargain, Eris."

She sighed, feeling as if she were talking to Sinbad again. "Hades, you should know that once a Goddess gives her word she is bound for all eternity. So...do we have a deal?"

Hades paused for a moment before shrugging. "Alright." A twisted smile formed on Eris' lips before she shook hands with Hades. As Hades moved to pull his hand away she tightened her grip, not releasing his hand. Hades raised an eyebrow, trying to pull his hand free. "Uh...Eris...you can let go now."

"Once a Goddess gives her word...she is bound for all eternity. And I already have promised myself some thing a long time ago." she sneered, her eyes cold as Hades' eyes widened.

"And what would that be?"

"Revenge!" A dark light formed around Hades as her eyes glowed with power. She smirked as Hades cried out and fell to his knees. Eris drained him of his power as she watched him wither into a powerless weakling. He collapsed to the ground, his hands being the only thing that held her up. She looked down at him and scoffed. "Weak." she said before turning and leaving, passing up the dogs who were shaking in fear.

Now...she was Eris. Goddess of Chaos, Discord, and Death.


End file.
